I'll Save You
by nvtl
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are a couple but suddenly one day Natsu's personality changes. Natsu treats Lucy terribly and breaks up with her until the very end he regrets it and dies. Lucy heartbroken, finds out she can change the future. What will happen? ( sorry if the story sucks, it's my first fanfiction, reviews are greatly appreciated)


**Hi Nvtl here! Sorry if this story turns out bad.,first time writing a fanfiction [.probably has a lot of grammatical errors too, oh well]. I believe the characters will out of character (hope you guys get what that means) and sorry for that too, tried my best D: Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima and this story idea belongs to xxHiromi. Hope you guys enjoy and Please visit xxHiromi's channel, she has some great videos :) user/xxHiromi**

I can still remember the day Natsu and I finally became a couple like it was only yesterday. The day was bright and beautiful in Magnolia; I had just woken up from my bed noticing Natsu wasn't there as usual, secretly I was a little disappointed that I couldn't do my normal routine of kicking him out but more sadden that his warmth wasn't there on my bed. Once I had gotten out of bed I detected there was a note on top of my desk addressed to me. Out of curiosity I had opened it and a smile grew on my face as I read its contents. I found out that it was written by that idiot, due to its poorly written handwriting plus multiple spelling errors. I went to get ready to meet him at the guild just as it was printed in the note. I figured it was probably just something stupid again and tried not to jump into conclusion like the whole Virgo situation last time, which still makes me feel very embarrassed every time I think about it. I thought back about my feelings for Natsu since I get really nervous around him and couldn't act natural around him right after the Tenrou Island incident and thanks to that not too long ago I came to realized that I had fallen in love with him from the first day I had met him. I got dressed in my typical strapless blue shirt and mini skirt while wearing my high black leather boots. I happily went to the guild and was shocked to discover Natsu wasn't there fighting with Gray, in a matter of fact, Natsu isn't even at the guild. I decided to wait at the bar just in case he is running a little late since it wouldn't make sense for him to tell me to meet him at the guild and never show up; oh if he does that just wait until he receives my newly improved Lucy's Kick to his face. Suddenly Mira saw me and rushed over to give me a note and winked at me as she walked away; to my surprise it was another note from Natsu. I opened the note to read it and after I was done trying to decipher the note, I got up to walk to my next destination, which was where Magnolia's rainbow sakura trees are, specifically the one he uprooted for me when I was sick. It was already getting late as I arrived at the place, as I looked around for him I saw a table set up in front of the tree and decorations hanging all around the place. I walked closer hoping to get a better view and suddenly the lights started to illuminate the area as a man with pink hair walked out holding flowers. I was plain speechless and amazed by how romantic the place was set up; probably with the help from Mira, maybe Cana too. Soon he called out my name, I can feel how my face went bright red, possibly redder than Ezra's gorgeous hair, from unexpectedly hearing my name. I looked down to avoid his gaze anticipating he won't realize how nervous I am as he now stood in front of me. With his free hand he gently pushed my face up to make direct eye contact with him. Natsu was also blushing but turn his head away after he gave the flowers to me. I can still clearly remember what he said as he was handing the flowers to me,

"I heard you love flowers and thought it would be nice to give you them once in a while, so here you go Lucy, I really hope you love them, just as how I love you."

It all happened so fast, at first I couldn't comprehend what he said, I thought it was too perfect to be real and I was just having another of those crazy dreams until out of nowhere I felt something warm on my lips. My first kiss, taken by my first love, I was freaking out and stood there like a statue until soon afterwards melted into this wonderful kiss. Too bad we both need to breathe and pulled about. We stood there beet red quietly facing the opposite of each other. After a moment which felt like decades he was the first one to break the silent.

"I know I may be crazy and chaotic sometimes but as you know dragons can only find one mate. That mate means everything to them and I promise you I will cherish you with everything I got and make you the happiest person in the world, so please Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes started to water out of happiness. The man I have loved for so long has the same feelings as me, this isn't a dream, it's a reality. I ran and jumped into his arms while continuously repeating the word yes to his ears. That night is the night I will never forget in my life; too bad things afterwards aren't a great as I imagined it would be.


End file.
